


Overlap

by mneiai



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Adam Warlock's Not-Death, Drabble, Guardians of the Galaxy v2, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rare Pair, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Adam Magus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlap

**T** here had been times when the Magus revealed himself. But life running between one conflict to the next, Peter didn’t have time to consider the significance. Adam’s attitude and appearance wavered, solidified, never quite the same between one blink and the next. 

Gamora would have known what it meant, but Peter couldn’t trust her anymore. That was something else the Magus had done: sifting through Peter’s insecurities, twisting them to his purpose. He’d isolated Peter more than the telepathic manipulation could have. He’d been the little changes that Mantis couldn’t yet predict.

It was a thousand years into the future when Peter realized how dangerous the Magus was. And a few minutes too late.

Later, scrubbing the blood from a uniform he’d keep folded and ruined for months to come, Peter told himself it wasn’t real. The new timeline wasn’t real. He hadn’t spent late night planning sessions pressed against a firm purple body, wisps of silver hair touching his cheeks. The Magus hadn’t turned his head at just the right moment and caught Peter’s lips.

It wasn’t Adam Magus who had shown Peter that his body could still respond to another’s touch.

But at the same time, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> The overlapped timelines, and how they affected Adam Warlock and the events involving him, are one of my favorite things to obsess about with GotG v2. I've written RPs and things for friends about them before, but finally decided to start exploring it more out in the open.
> 
> Originally posted, with image, [on Tumblr.](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/107316226419/there-had-been-times-when-the-magus-revealed) (And drabble requests are open there)


End file.
